A needle bearing which is configured according to the generic type in this way is previously known, for example, from DE 10 2005 027 486 A1. According to FIG. 2 and the associated description, said needle bearing comprises an outer sleeve which is formed without the removal of material and has two radially inwardly directed rims which are arranged on both sides. A rolling body collar, which comprises bearing needles and a cage, is arranged within said outer sleeve, the outer raceway being formed by the inner circumferential face of the outer sleeve and the inner raceway being formed by a shaft (not shown). The rim which is arranged on the left and one rim of the cage are spaced apart from one another axially, with the result that a circumferential annular space is formed. A sealing element is arranged in said circumferential annular space, which sealing element is intended to restrict a throughflow of lubricant through the antifriction bearing, said sealing element being configured as a steel ring. Antifriction bearings of this type are always used in transmission engineering when unimpeded throughflow of oil through the bearing has to be avoided at all costs. This can be the case, for example, if a converter is used.
It has now been proven in practical operation that the throughflow of lubricant through the bearing is still too great. This is a result of the fact that the steel sealing ring forms a radial/axial seal. Whereas the radial seal is formed by the inner circumferential face of the steel sealing ring and the circumferential face of the shaft, the axial seal is provided by one end side of the steel sealing ring and by the inner side of the rim of the outer sleeve. On its outer circumferential face, the sealing ring has a considerable play with respect to the outer sleeve, with the result that oil can pass through there in the axial direction, which oil then overcomes the axial seal between the end side of the steel sealing ring and the rim without problems, because said axial seal does not function reliably enough. This is a result of the fact that a 100% perpendicular alignment of the rim is not possible, with the result that there is no continuous contact between the steel sealing ring and the rim. In other words, the axial seal is too permeable.